


We're Married?

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When best friends go to Vegas, wake up with terrible hangovers and a marriage license.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Married?

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt at FB

Dean slapped Cas on the shoulder. “We did it, buddy! We actually graduated!”

Cas was smiling broadly. “Yes, we did, Dean. Was there ever any real doubt?”

Dean grinned. “Well there were those two classes I flunked sophomore year.”

Cas chuckled, “That was a long time ago. You did fine after that.”

Dean looked at Cas seriously. “With your help. I never would have made it without you.”

Cas just smiled. His stomach did a little flip whenever Dean looked at him like that. Cas had been in love with Dean since they were in the third grade. He just wished he could tell him, but Dean was strictly heterosexual and Cas knew his feelings were hopeless.

Suddenly Dean stopped dead in his tracks. “Cas, you know what we should do? We should go to Vegas to celebrate.”

Cas thought it over for a fraction of a second and agreed.

 

Dean was an uneasy flyer, so Cas got him some tranquilizers from his next door neighbor who was known for having anything a person wanted for a price, Cas felt odd dealing with him, but he also knew that Dean would be puking his guts out the entire flight otherwise,

So Dean took two and had a whiskey and he was a happy camper for the entire trip. They landed and caught a cab to the Planet Hollywood. They had gotten a real deal online for a nice room with two king size beds. When they got there, they were grinning the entire time they checked in.

Dean’s head was swiveling from side to side at all there was to see. Cas got the room cards and they headed upstairs.

The room was plush and they both fell back on their beds, laughing. They talked about what to do first, and gambling seemed the best bet. They changed clothes and headed down to the main floor.

Dean was at the blackjack table when he found out the drinks were free.

Cas found out the same thing while he was playing a one-armed bandit.

They met up an hour later and neither of them was feeling any pain. They decided to go walk the strip. They laughed and bumped shoulders and had a blast. They wandered in and out of casinos and just kept drinking.

 

 

Dean didn’t so much wake up as he just came to. His head was feeling like it was split open. He threw his hand up to his forehead, and felt something hit him in the head. He pulled his hand down to eye level and stared at the small gold band on his ring finger.

“What the fuck?”

He heard a sort of moan coming from somewhere under the covers next to him in the bed. Very slowly and carefully, he lifted the covers. There was Cas, in bed with him and sound asleep. He lifted the covers a little higher and saw the gold band on Cas’ finger.

He also discovered they were both butt naked.

Dean sprang from the bed, shouting, “WHAT THE FUCK?”

Cas lifted his head from under the covers and looked at him with bleary eyes.

“What’s the matter, Dean. And by the way, dude, you’re naked,”

Dean looked at him with wild eyes. “Well, so are you, Cas. And look at your hand.”

Cas lifted his right hand and stared at it with a confused look.

“Not that hand, Cas. look at the other one”

Cas lifted it and stared at the ring. He looked at Dean, who was holding up his left hand and pointing at his ring.

Cas looked confused.

Dean looked around the room while Cas just sat there, watching him. Finally, Dean found what he was looking for on a table. He read it and got pale.

He began waving it frantically in the air. “Cas! Cas, we… we got married.”

Cas looked even more confused. “To who?’

Dean answered with an angry tone. “To each other. Cas, you and me. We married each other last night.”

Cas looked very amused. “Did we consummate?”

“That’s your question? Did we consummate? Oh fuck, did we? How can we tell?”

Cas began to laugh. “Well, Dean, how does your back door feel?”

Dean looked horrified. Dean answered very quietly, “Well, it is sort of sore.”

Cas was laughing so hard he shook the bed. Dean just looked confused.

Dean looked so confused. “What does this mean, Cas?”

Cas stopped laughing and said, “Well, first of all, it means your bi, Dean, which I always suspected.”

Dean still looked confused. “Why did you suspect that?”

Cas smiled indulgently. “Let’s see… Dr. Sexy, your mad crush on Robert Downey Jr., the way you sometimes look at hot guys…”

Dean snapped, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Cas signed. “I was hoping you’d figure it out for yourself.”

Dean sighed. “I guess I figured it out, with you, last night.”

Cas sighed too. “Well, we can get it annulled if you want.”

Dean looked at Cas for a minute. Then he said, “Do _you_ want an annulment?”

“Truthfully? No I don’t, Dean. I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Dean blushed. He walked to the bed and slid in next to Cas.

“I think we ought to give this a try, especially now that we’re sober.”

The kisses were so sweet.

 


End file.
